The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, and a program, and specifically relates to an information processing device and an information processing method, and a program, which effectively restrain unauthorized usage of contents recorded in a recording medium, for example, such as a memory card or the like.
Recently, various media such as DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), flash memory, and so forth have been used as information recording media. In particular, recently, usage of memory cards such as USB memory having a large capacity of flash memory has become popular. A user can perform playing of contents by recording a content such as music, movies, and so forth in such various information recording media and mounting these on a playing apparatus (player).
However, with many contents such as music data, image data, and so forth, copyright and distribution rights and so forth are possessed by an author or seller thereof. Accordingly, in the case of providing a content to users, it is common to provide a certain usage restriction, i.e., to perform control so as to permit only a user who has a legitimate use right to use the content, and so as to restrain unregulated use such as copying without permission, and so forth.
For example, AACS (Advanced Access Content System) has been used as a standard relating to usage control of contents. The standard of the AACS defines usage control configuration as to a recorded content of Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark), for example. Specifically, for example, the standard of the AACS stipulates an algorithm for taking a content to be recorded in Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) as an encrypted content, and enabling users who can obtain the encryption key thereof to be restricted to regular users, and for forth.
However, with the current AACS stipulations, though there is a stipulation regarding usage control configuration as to a disc recorded content such as Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) or the like, there is no sufficient stipulation regarding a content to be recorded in flash memory, for example, such as a memory card or the like. Accordingly, protection of a copyright may be insufficient regarding a recorded content in such a memory card, and accordingly, it has been requested to build a usage control configuration regarding content usage using a medium such as a memory card or the like.
For example, with the AACS stipulations, there are the following stipulations as a usage control configuration as to a disc-recorded content such as Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) or the like.
(a) Usage stipulations as to a content copied to a disc such as Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) from a medium (e.g., ROM disc) in which a content has already been recorded
(b) Usage stipulations as to a content downloaded from a server and recorded in a disc such as Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark)
For example, usage control of such contents is stipulated.
With the AACS, for example, in the case of executing copying of a content between media in the above (a), managed copying (MC: Managed Copy) with obtaining copy permission information from a management server as a condition is stipulated.
Also, as download processing of a content from a server in the above (b), with the AACS, various types of download modes are stipulated, such as EST (Electric Sell Through) using a user device such as a PC or the like, MoD (Manufacturing on Demand) using a shared terminal installed in a convenience store or the like, and in the case of recording a content in a disc by each download processing of these and using this as well, it is necessary to perform processing in accordance with a predetermined rule. Note that these processes are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-98765, for example.
However, as described above, with the AACS stipulations, there is a problem in that the stipulations assume performing usage control of disc-recorded content such as with Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) or the like, and there is no specification relating to sufficient usage control regarding content recorded in memory cards such as a flash memory types including USB memory and so forth.